


A Home for Our Brood

by sheankelor



Series: Making a Family - Wendyll and Severus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendyll has Severus' permission create a brood, and every brood needs a roost - a home. So, she and Severus finds one, and then disaster strikes. How can Severus avoid being taken away from Hogwarts just when he has a bunch of fledgelings counting on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for Our Brood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a moppet and edited by Yen. Thanks!

Wendyll flitted about the room, bringing a smile to Severus’ face, one his students will never see.

 

“What has you happy today?” Severus shrugged on his coat, buttoning it up quickly before reaching for his robes.

 

Wendyll perched on the edge of his dresser, flitting her tail as she bobbed about a bit. “A roost. We need a roost. Then we can invite the fledglings and let them know where it is.”

 

Severus paused, his robe half on. “Do you have any idea where one could be? I still think one of the empty rooms down here would be best.”

 

“We can look today, can’t we?” chirped the little wren.

 

“I have breakfast to attend and classes to teach.” Severus finished dressing before holding out an arm for her. “You have breakfast to find and then whatever else you have planned for the day.” He glared down at her as she settled under the edge of his cuff. “But not terrorising owls or Mrs Norris.”

 

His sleeve moved slightly and her churring was muffled. “I’ll look then and come get you when I find it.”

 

Blanking his face, Severus headed to the entrance of the castle to let Wendyll out to enjoy her day and then headed back to the Great Hall.

 

Wendyll flew into his classroom just as the last class left before lunch. She landed on a stack of parchments he was about to begin marking, and began excitedly chirping. “I found it, Severus! You can do this later, come on.”

 

Casting a wistful look at the marking pile, Severus pushed his chair back. “Shall we?”

 

She landed on his shoulder, tucked almost beneath the upper edge of his robe, and began to direct him. Severus was glad there were no students in the hall. It would ruin the reputation he was building if he was seen following orders from a wren.

 

“In here.” Wendyll landed on the handle, her wings outstretched slightly to help her balance. She hopped off as he pulled the door the rest of the way open.

 

The room was dark yet Severus could feel a sense of comfort radiating from the stones. “ _Lumos._ ”

 

Bright white light showed a thick layer of dust on the bare stone floor and cobwebs in the corners,draping down from the mantle of the fireplace just in front of them. The room wasn’t a perfect square, there were nooks here and there giving a semblance of privacy if the furniture was positioned correctly.

 

Wendyll hopped further into the room, her tiny feet leaving trails in the dust. “It feels...”

 

“Like a home should,” Severus finished for her. “We just need to make it look more welcoming.”

 

Two cleaning spells had the dust and cobwebs gone. Sinking to the ground, Severus peered about the room. “We need a rug.”

 

Wendyll landed on his knee as she added, “Brown, thick and brown. This is our nest, Severus, it should have all shades of brown.”

 

“Mimpsy.” Severus turned towards the popping sound.

 

The green eyed elf looked about the empty room before focusing on him. “What can Mimpsy do for you, Master Snape?”

 

“Is this room being used for anything? If not, I would like to have it furnished as a communal gathering area.”

 

“It’s not, Master Snape.” Mimpsy surveyed the room again. “What does Master Snape want in here?”

 

“A thick rug, brown preferable, to start with.”

 

The elf vanished as soon as the words were out of his mouth only to return seconds later with a large round rug the colour of chocolate which she spread out in the centre of the room.

 

Severus shook his head. “Closer to the fireplace. Leave a small gap between the edge of the rug and the hearth.”

 

Mimpsy waved her hand and it shifted into position. “What else, Master Snape?”

 

“Chairs, also in shades of brown, and tables, multiple heights and sizes.”

 

“Can the chairs be different types?” Mimpsy bounced slightly on her toes as she waited for an answer.

 

“Yes, they can.” Severus watched as she popped away again. This time Wendyll had enough time to flit over to the rug and hop around on it before the elf returned, and she wasn’t alone.

 

“Master Snape, Mimpsy found chairs of different types but in almost the same shades, is that okay?”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, just scatter them about in clusters.” He turned towards the other elves. “The tables should be put with them.”

 

It took less than a minute to have the furniture in place.

 

“Is there anything else, Master Snape?”

 

“A perch as my guests may wish to bring their own birds with them, and some light sources – candles, torches, something.”

 

The collection of elves vanished once again only to reappear in seconds. Candles floated near the ceiling, and there were tall candelabras were in the corners of the room and in the nooks. Each elf also carried a bird perch made from metal or wood, some with multiple bars, others with a single resting place.

 

Severus’ attention was drawn to the one that looked almost like a bush. “Put that one,” he gestured towards the bush perch, “next to the door. The others, scatter about near the walls. Once that is done, I think the room will be ready.”

 

The elves did as he said and all but Mimpsy popped away. “Will Master Snape need this room to be kept clean?”

 

“Yes, I will, would you mind?”

 

The little elf beamed. “Mimpsy will take care of it, sir.” With that she popped away.

 

Severus looked about and found Wendyll in the bush perch. “Acceptable?”

 

“Almost, we need to rearrange the chairs some, and then it will be.” She flitted to the back of the wing backed chair near the door. “The pillows are the same colour as the carpet, it is a nice touch.”

 

Smiling, Severus levitated the chair she was on over next to the fireplace.

 

Ϟ Ô.Ō Ϟ

 

Charles Steinberg, Elizabeth Morris, Sarah Conley, Travis McDuffy, Marie Timbers, Matthew Sims, and Harold Drew kept shooting quizzical looks at each other as they approached the Potions classroom door. Elizabeth moved ahead of the group, being used to the dungeon and refusing to show fear. Opening the door, she ushered the others into the room and stood behind them, her gaze defensive and wary as she studied the dark haired teacher. He was still too new for people to have totally understood him – his reputation was that he was sarcastic and antagonistic, but that was in class and in detention. This wasn’t either.

 

Severus set his quill in its holder before raising his eyes to the group Wendyll had chosen. He had watched them in class, studied them as they walked the halls as well as during meal time. He couldn’t see their interactions in their House dormitories, but he had a feeling they weren’t much better.

 

Miss Morris, Slytherin seventh year, might be fine without them, but both Wendyll and he agreed that she could go further with their assistance. Observing her protective stance and look made him positive they were right to pick her. McDuffy, a sixth year Gryffindor, was hovering near the third year Gryffindor, Miss Conley. Sims and Miss Timbers, both Hufflepuffs – second and fourth years respectively, were flanking the only Ravenclaw in the group, Steinberg.

 

Standing up, Severus moved around from his desk to lean against it while gesturing for them to take a seat.

 

“I am extending each of you an invitation. A little bird told me each of you need help, that you are each facing different circumstances, but similar problems. This little bird is very insistent that we can and should help you.” He watched their faces, knowing that he was approaching this all wrong, but having no idea what the right way would be. Deciding some privacy was in order, he locked the door and layered it with his muffling spell. The way Miss Morris flinched at his wand told him a lot. “This little bird doesn’t want this information to be shared with the rest of the school, and I agree with her. If you do accept the invitation to become part of her brood, then I will do my best to help you. I cannot remove you from your … circumstance at home, but I can provide a haven here as well as an ear.”

 

Severus watched as Morris crossed her arms over her chest, barricading herself away from the world.

 

“A little bird? You speak to birds?” Morris’ voice was steady, but Severus could hear the small trembles underneath it.

 

“Would you like to meet her? The only way to do so is to accept my invitation.”

 

“Let’s go.” Morris turned towards the door, shooing the smaller ones ahead of her with McDuffy helping her.

 

Severus took the lead in the hall and guided them to the Roost. Touching the handle, he cast a searching look back at the group. They were still willing to trust, at least a little, but he knew they could lash out at any moment. Part of him prayed he could keep his calm if any of them lashed out at Wendyll.

 

“In here.” He opened the door, letting them pass before him. The candles and fireplace burst into flame, brightening the room. “Have a seat.”

 

He crossed the room to his armchair, and rested a hand on its back while facing them. “Miss Morris, you asked to meet the little bird who told me.”

 

The Slytherin cocked her head to the side, her expression challenging. It morphed into shocked surprise as a song filled the room and a tiny wren flew to land on her shoulder.

 

“Meet Wendyll, and welcome to the Roost.”

 

Wendyll broke into song as she flitted from one child to the next. The song ended when she landed on Severus’ shoulder and they both watched as their brood began exploring the roost.

 

 

Ϟ Ô.Ō Ϟ

 

Severus curled up, his arms tucked against his chest as the bond between him and the Dark Lord sang. Pain flowed through it, knife sharp and hot, nothing he has experienced before. Then it twanged – that was the only way he could describe the feeling – before it fell silent, its presence less than a hundredth of what it once was.

 

Sitting up slowly, he pushed up his night robes sleeve, and stared at the faded, almost gone, skull marring his forearm. He brushed it, his fingers trying to find the threads of magic that tied it to its creator, but they were so faint as to be non-existent. A wing brushed his arm, pulling his attention to the little wren hopping on his covers.

 

“Severus, what happened?” Wendyll flitted her wings, moving close to him.

 

“The Dark Lord, something has happened to him.” Severus jumped out of bed and quickly changed.

 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Wendyll landed on his shoulder and clung on tight as Severus rushed out the door.

 

“It would be, except Lily’s son is one of the two possible children to be able to end him.” Tucking his worry about Lily into the back of his mind, he leapt to the air as he exited the castle, flying to the edges of the school ground. Wendyll stayed on his shoulder, giving small bits of advice on proper landing positions such as wings out, head up, feet down as he settled next to the gate. One tap of his wand had him on the other side.

 

“Hold on, Wendyll, I’m going to Apparate us to Godric’s Hollow” He twisted about and willed them to their new destination.

 

Rushing through the town, hoping to find nothing out of the ordinary but fully prepared for the worst, he still blanched at the sight of the wrecked cottage. Wand in hand, he approached the open door. “Wendyll, hide in the bushes. I’ll be out as soon as I can.”

 

A wing cuffed his neck and a small churr sounded. “I’ll be with you, Severus. Let’s get inside.”

 

Not wishing to spend time arguing with the hard-headed bird, he cast a quick shield about her, one similar to what he would put around a cauldron, and stepped into the house. One quick look about showed him James Potter’s body laying at the foot of the stairs and the rest of the room unharmed. The pallor of Potter’s face and the glazed over eyes told him that the man was dead. The tiny sprig of hope in his heart began to die as he mounted the stairs.

 

A breeze, one too strong to have come from an open window, ruffled the edges of his robe. On the landing, he found where it was coming from – there was only one door ajar and through it he could see a large gaping hole where a wall should have been. Quiet snuffles brought his attention to what was left of the room and the body lying on the floor, long red hair spilling across the floor.

 

“Lily!” Severus shoved the door wide open and rushed in to drop down beside her. His fingers found her pulse point in her neck even though her eyes had the same empty look as James. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, hoping for even the faintest beat.

 

There was nothing.

 

That tiny sprig of hope withered and died. Hopeless tears welled up and trickled down his face as his sobs echoed off the wall. A small chirp near his ear was ignored as were the sounds of frightened crying in the room. Cradling the lifeless body of Lily in his arms, Severus rocked back and forth, mourning her death and his loss.

 

A soft, melodious song sounded and almost against his will, Severus listened. It wormed its way into his heart, filling it with the sweet, mournful notes. Slowly, it calmed his outpouring of grief until there was nothing left but silent tears.

 

Raising his head, Severus looked over to where Wendyll was perched on a crib, still singing that song he thought he had never heard before. Later he would realise it was the same one she had created for the loss of her herd. His gaze moved from her to the sobbing toddler close to her in the crib.

 

He held Lily close for a moment more before gently laying her on the floor. He was up on his feet and bending over the crib before his brain could truly process that her child was still alive. Tear drenched green eyes turned towards him and he moved on instinct, scooping Harry out of the crib and hugging him close. “Hush, child.”

 

The small body snuggled into his, though he had no idea why Harry trusted him, and the warmth radiating from it helped to loosen the stranglehold grief had wrapped around his heart.

 

Wendyll flitted to the rail next to them. “Shall we take the boy? He can be another of our brood. We can raise this one, Severus.”

 

Severus ran his fingers through the fine black hair and encountered a sticky mass. He leant the boy away from his chest. “Are you hurt?”

 

It took only a second to find the gash on the boy’s forehead. He ran the tip of his wand next to the wound, sealing it the best he could and cleaning off the blood. It didn’t heal instantly, but he had no time to wonder why. He pulled the boy back against his chest, and looked over his head at Wendyll. “We can’t. Dumbledore will be here shortly, and he will take the boy in. If I am found here...”

 

The crack of Apparition sounded, followed by another.

 

Severus quickly placed Harry back into his crib. “They’ll take care of you, don’t you worry, child.”

 

Then his attention was caught by a stuffed teddy bear sitting in the corner of the crib. Its brown fur and glued on button like eyes betrayed its Muggle origins, and Severus couldn’t stop the **wistful** smile curling his lips. It was the bear he had sent Harry for his first birthday. Admittedly, the Potters had no clue it was from him – he had sent it through Albus – but if Lily still remembered their long past conversations, she would know it was just like the bear he had always wanted when they were smaller. Reaching out, he picked it up.

 

“Mine!”

 

The word caught Severus by surprise, it was the first thing he had heard Harry say. He knelt down to Harry’s eye level and peered at him through the bars, speaking quickly. “Yes, it’s yours. I gave him to you for your first birthday and I’m taking him home with me to keep him safe.”

 

Green eyes filled with tears, but the child grabbed another stuffed animal.

 

“Severus, we have to hurry.” Wendyll flitted to his shoulder and bobbed up and down as if trying to rush him.

 

Severus heard muffled voices downstairs and stood up quickly, reaching inside the crib to ruffle Harry’s hair. “I’ll return him to you when I see you again, little one.” With that he crossed the room and jumped out the gap, letting the East wind hold him up as he flew off, not looking back.

 

Ϟ Ô.Ō Ϟ

 

After setting Harry’s bear next to his own, slightly lighter shaded bear, on top of his wardrobe, Severus spelled it to be invisible to guests. He didn’t feel right taking his present back, but he had a strong feeling Albus would only take a few things from that room, and a Muggle teddy bear wouldn’t be one of them.

 

Stripping down again, he dressed for bed and curled up under his duvet. His brain felt like it had shut off, but Lily’s sudden death was still a stone of grief in his heart. He didn’t think he could sleep anymore, but he could at least attempt to rest. Wendyll’s soothing song helped him to drift off, even on a tear soaked pillow.

 

Ϟ Ô.Ō Ϟ

 

 

A knock on his door jolted Severus awake. The events of the past few hours came rushing back and a pang squeezed his chest. He ran a hand over his face, scrubbing dried tears off it. “What?”

 

Dumbledore’s voice came through the wood. “Hurry up, Severus, we have to get going now.”

 

Heaving himself tiredly out of bed – his sleep was not very refreshing – he considered the clothes he wore last night, but spotted Harry’s blood on the coat. Chucking them into the laundry, he pulled out fresh ones. “I’m coming.”

 

Wendyll flew up his robe sleeve as he left his bedroom and was confronted by a searching blue gaze.

 

“Something happened to the Dark Lord last night.” Severus pulled up his left sleeve careful not to expose Wendyll who was hopping backwards to stay under the robe. “The Mark is faded and doesn’t feel normal. Do you know what happened?”

 

Dumbledore gestured him to come closer. “He is vanquished for now. We can talk later.”

 

Severus looked at the tattered bit of cloth in the Headmaster’s hand, and then back at the face.

 

“Take hold of it, Severus, we don’t have time.”

 

Severus stared at the cloth a long moment before taking an edge. The instant he touched it, the portkey activated and they were whisked away.

 

As soon as they landed, Dumbledore strode down a deserted hallway, heading for a lift. “Come along, Severus.”

 

“Why are we here? Where are we?” Severus stepped into the lift, waiting impatiently for his answers. He could feel Wendyll huddled against his arm tremble slightly.

 

“The Ministry, I have to talk to Minster Fudge.” The lift stopped and Dumbledore continued on.

 

Severus felt his heart pause as his breath stuttered in his chest, but he continued forward. He had known a long time ago he would pay the consequences for his actions, but he had hoped to get Wendyll free.

 

“Ah, Cornelius, it is good to see you here this morning.” Dumbledore closed the office door behind them, sealing it with a strong privacy spell.

 

“Albus, I didn’t expect to see you here today.” Fudge glanced over at Severus while shuffling scrolls into a neat pile. “Who is this?”

 

The rest of his questions were left unsaid, but Severus could read them clearly in his face. The Minister wanted to know the reason for this impromptu visit.

 

“You know Voldemort was vanquished last night?”

 

Severus noticed Dumbledore’s blue eyes were bright, but he couldn’t tell if there were tears of happiness or sorrow that caused it. _‘Maybe both.’_

 

The Minister smiled in relief. “Yes, now we have trials to get through, but we – the world - can rest easier today. Why are you here instead of celebrating?” His puzzled look rested on Severus before shifting back to Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore waved Severus closer to the desk. “This is Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts.”

 

Fudge nodded in greeting, “Snape.”

 

Severus returned the nod, “Minister.”

 

“As you said, the trials are to begin soon. One of the prisoners might indicate that Severus is a Death Eater.” Dumbledore waved an alarmed Fudge back into his seat. “Severus is indeed marked, but he is a spy for us.”

 

Severus paled, though he wasn’t sure if he still had more colour than Fudge who was white as a ghost.

 

“He is the source of much of the information the Aurors were using to save lives.” Dumbledore leant forward, just slightly, as if he was making sure Fudge had not fainted, and spoke slowly and clearly. “Since he is a spy, he is protected, as you well know. I brought him this morning so you will know his face and name.”

 

“Thank you, Albus.” Fudge studied Severus for a long time before waving him away. “I have a few things left to do, and then I am off to celebrate. You should head out and enjoy your victory.”

 

Not long after returning to the castle, Severus slipped out the door and made his way to the bushes near the lake. Wendyll alighted on the bushes and contemplated him as he turned to contemplate the water.

 

“What do you think happened to the child?” She chirped as she bobbed from branch to branch.

 

“Dumbledore assures me he is being taken care of. He will most likely be spoiled in ten years.” Severus’ voice was expressionless.

 

A wing cuffed him on the side of his neck, but he refused to take back his words – the boy would grow up to be as spoiled as his father was. Pushing that thought away, he turned the conversation to their fledglings and how to help them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
